


Meeting Steve

by woolf3



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Eleven | Jane Hopper, Other, Steve Harrington-centric, Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woolf3/pseuds/woolf3
Summary: Steve Harrington has never met the young girl that saved them. So what happens when he does meet the 13 year old girl called El?
Kudos: 10





	Meeting Steve

After all that has happened, how come he has never met the hero who saved their asses? Twice now. Was it because he really had no intention of meeting her. Or was he that afraid of a 13 year old girl. No! Steve Harrington was not afraid of anything, and certainly not a minor. So what was stopping him? Wheeler. That's what's stopping him. Ever since the Gate was closed, Wheeler would not leave the poor girl alone. But today was the day, Steve Harrington would be talking to El Hopper.

Steve Harrington got up early as he usually did nowadays. He was not very popular at school anymore, and wasn't invited to many parties. And to be honest, Steve didn't care about parties or popularity. It has been two months since the Gate was closed. Around 57 or 58 days that he has not been invited to a party. So, Steve thought he was doing pretty good. As usual Steve got up and turned on his radio. Come on Eileen, started playing. As Steve was getting dressed, a drumming solo came up and mid dressing, Steve played the air drums. If someone was to say Steve was a nerd, he would deny it. But when he was alone, Steve was able to be whatever he wanted. Even a nerd. After Steve was dressed, he raised the volume of his stereo. "Come on Eileen." Steve mumbled along to the song. Steve walked to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Bobbing his head to the radio across the hallway. After that he headed downstairs. When he got to the kitchen, there was a note there. Steve heaved a sigh. He would be eating breakfast alone once again. His parents had another meeting. They would be gone for a week. This was the third meeting this month, and it was only January 13th. This made Steve angry. He took the paper and crumpled it, then he threw it away in the trash.

When Steve had finished his breakfast, he headed to school. Just as usual, Steve was bored with all of his classes. Except for two, science and PE. Those where the classes that he was most interested in. Did his eighth-grade friends, the biggest science nerds in the world, know that he, Steve Harrington, liked science as well. No. But he did have the time to finally understand science. When Steve was younger, he was enthralled with science. When he got to high school, that all changed when he got his first beat up in his freshman year. So since that day Steve had popularity and parties to worry about. Not anymore. He had almost to no friends his age, so that meant he was alone. Finally lunch came. He usually sat with Jonathan and Nancy. Today they weren't there. Steve sat at their table alone. He waited for a bit, but they never came. Steve kept to himself nowadays. This was because he felt so alone. But when his friends who called themselves 'The Party' came to hang out with him, was when Steve felt really happy. When PE came, Billy Hargrove beat him in basketball. Steve didn't care about it for now. He just wanted school to be over. What almost made Steve snap, was when Tommy H. pushed him on "accident".

Finally school was over. Steve made his way to his car. When he got there, there was a note slapped onto his windshield window.

"Loser." - Tommy H. Steve took it and crumpled it up, threw it to the ground. Steve drove to the middle school. When he got there four boys and a red headed girl were standing, waiting for Steve. "Look there he is." Steve heard Will say. Everyone turned their attention to Steve's car. Steve got out of his car and looked at them all. Mike was still growing. In fact, all of the younger boys' were growing. Right now Max was the shorter one of the group. "Hey, shitheads. Any of you need a lift? My ride is for all ages." Steve asked. Of course they all got in. Steve smiled and rolled his eyes. Anytime he asked, they would just hop into his car. "So what do you want to do today?" Steve asked. "The arcade." someone suggested. "To see El." Steve heard one say, and he was pretty sure who that was. "No. Why the arcade?" Mike said. "Why do you want to see El?" Lucas shot back. They kept bickering on places to go. So Steve pulled into Dustin's driveway. "Here you go, Henderson." Steve said. Dustin had a look of relief on his waved goodbye to his friend. While Will came to the front, Lucas,Max, and Mike were still arguing. Then Steve drove to Lucas's house. Finally, Lucas and the other two stopped arguing. "I thought we were going somewhere?" Lucas said. "Yeah, but I just remembered that I had plans." Steve said. Lucas rolled his eyes, "Alright then, see ya Steve." Then Steve dropped of Mike and Max at their houses.

All that was left was the younger Byers. "What are your plans?" Will asked, quietly. Steve didn't know what to tell the boy. "Friends Don't Lie. That's our saying." Michael Wheeler explained. Steve sighed. "So what happens if I lie? Do I get, like, burned at the stake or shit?"asked Steve. "No, you get banned from the Party." Lucas said, matter-of-factly.

Steve at this particular moment in his life did not want to be banned from whatever the hell was keeping them together. "I…um have plans on going to see El." Steve said plainly. "Really!" Will said in excitement. "Yeah." Steve said. "Can I come too?"the boy asked. "What do you mean by that?" Steve asked. "Well, I've only see her twice. And talked to her a few times. But never had a full conversation with her." Will explained. "Wait, have you never talked to El without the others around?" asked Steve. "No, they are usually around." Will said, as Steve pulled in the Byers driveway. "You should ask your mom. To be honest Will, I don't know if Hopper will actually let me." Steve implied. With that William Byers got out of Steve's car and ran inside. Steve decided to wait and see what answer would be. But after 10 minutes of waiting, Steve got impatient. So he stepped out of his car and leaned on the door. Steve hadn't smoked since last last year. He had a bad habit of it for a few years. But he suddenly stopped. Steve smiled. Those kids. Those kids are miracle workers, Steve thought. They had really saved his ass. Steve knew that the more time he spent with them, the more he changed. Finally and Will came out of their house. Mrs.Byers stopped in front of Steve and said, "Will needs to be home by 9. On the dot." "Yeah, don't worry . I'll get Will home on time." Steve said with a smile.

Steve got in his car and saw waving to them. He waved back. "Okay. Let's go." Steve said. It took a while to get out of town and into the woods, were Hopper lived. Hopper had all told them how to do the secret knock. As Steve pulled up at the cabin, with the help of Will, Steve was pretty sure they were in the right place. Steve and Will walked up to the door. "You ready?" Steve asked the younger boy. Will just nodded his head. Steve raised his hand and knocked once, then he double knocked, and Steve finished with a single knock. Hopper came to the door with his gun in his hand. Steve put his arm around Will, and moved back. "Harrington? What are you doing here?" Hop asked. "Well, Will and I were wondering if we could see El." Steve asked. "You know the rules, Harrington." Hopper said. "I do know the rules, but Will and I have never met El." Steve said. "Hop, who's at the door?"a gentle voice asked. "Uh. Now you've done it. Come on in." Hopper said. Steve walked inside, Will followed. "It's alright El. You can come on out." Hopper said loudly throughout the house. Then out came a little girl with the curliest hair Steve has ever seen. El looked at Steve with a questioning look. Steve knew she had a question on the tip of her tongue. But her gaze shifted to the boy with the bowl-cut hair. Will gave El a small wave and muttered softly, "Hi El." El knew who this was, of course she knew who this was because a big smile came to her face. El walked over and gave Will a great big hug. Steve could see the younger boy was surprised, and Steve just smiled to himself. When El let Will go, she looked up at Steve. This was the guy who had protected Mike and the others while she was closing the Gate. But she didn't know his name. Steve could sense that, and he introduced himself. "Hi El, I'm Steve Harrington. But you can call me Steve." said Steve, and he put his hand out. El knew what this was, it's what Benny had called a handshake. El shook Steve's hand, just like Benny, the nice guy with the food, had taught her. "Hi Steve," El said, "I'm El." Steve smiled and said, "Well it's nice to meet you." El repeated the same thing back to Steve. After that,Will and El finally got to know each other better. And Steve learned that El liked music, but had never heard any. Only the songs Hopper had were ever played. So Steve promised he would bring some of his songs the next time he came over. Will learned that El still could not dance, even after the Snowball. El learned that Will liked watching horror movies, and she learned that Steve liked science. In which Will was happy to hear, because he suggested Steve to join in their campaigns. The whole rest of the day was spent talking and playing with two minors that were younger than him. But Steve didn't care, these were his friends now. Steve actually considered them family, all of them.

So, when Steve considered them family, that meant getting older. So as Steve grew older so did the tweens. Steve watched every single one of them grow up. Mike got taller and hovered and inch above Steve. But Mike turned out to be pretty good looking. Will got taller too, just not as tall as Mike, but Will was still a very quiet kid. Max and Dustin became the same height two years before their high school lives ended. Lucas and Mike competed for who would be taller, Mike of course won. And then there was El. Sweet El. That one day at Hopper's cabin. When Steve first met El, the 13 year old girl who saved their asses. More than twice. Became a beautiful young lady. Steve could see that Mike and El were in love, that they would never separate. So a year after all of the kids got out of college and Steve was almost 30 years of age, he got an invitation to a wedding. Steve saw El and Mike get married, he saw Dustin get married, and Lucas and Max, and finally Will. When he was 36 years old, Will finally got married. But by that time, El and Mike had been married for eight years. Lucas and Max for six years. Dustin for three years, and Will for five months. Steve didn't leave Hawkins, but the other's that called themselves the Party, did move away from Hawkins. Steve kept in close contact with all of them, until the day he was in a hospital bed. Steve and El became the bestest of friends. And Steve watched all of his friend's children. Steve became the best babysitter Hawkins has ever seen. He even was given a plaque for it by the Hawkins mayor. Steve never got married or had children. He didn't need those things, because he was happy with what he had. After years of popularity and parties, El and the others helped change Steve. So when Steve Harrington passed away at the age of 86, everyone remembered the kind, caring, brave person he was. And not the rude, selfish, rich boy, he used to be. And Steve Harrington had the Party to thank for that.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Stranger Things, this is just for fun.


End file.
